Lust at First Sight
by Arroiuqlu Schiffer
Summary: Who was she? Why does she resemble Ulquiorra? He needs to know. Even the King gets bored sometimes...
1. Chapter 1

I realize that this is extremely simplistic and short and I promise to go back and fix/make this longer and when I get more ideas. Actually, this was based on my friends FF, but she never published it. Too bad hai?  
This fic actually is an OC based 1 and I've had this idea for so long now and I just wanted to do it already, so if you don't wanna read it, then I suggested not reading. If you do however want to continue, then read on!

* * *

**Hajimeru**

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO, YA LITTLE WHORE!" Grimmjow yelled at Menoly late one night.

She collapsed on the floor just outside of his room, coughing out blood and parts of her liver. As the lowly Numero struggled to her feet, he began making his way back to his room.

_'Tche! Why cant any of the babes here please me?_' He thought, shoving his hands deep in his pockets.

"It aint that hard! All they gotta do is lie beneath…"

Grimmjow's sentence was cut short when he saw a figure approaching Menoly. Long black hair like the night, porcelain skin, and emerald green eyes.

"…Me."

Who was she?

As she drew closer, he saw a glimpse at her face and his eyes lit with desire.

"U-Ulquiorra?"

**Owari  
**

* * *

Please no flames. Reviews would be nice~


	2. Chapter 2

I swear I will edit this story as soon as possible! Actually, I just want to get the basic idea published first before I do the editing. But anyway, all editing will come in due time.

My other problem is that my internet went out so now I can only get on every other day-week-month. . If you wanna know what she looks like, you can visit my deviantart page: **Arroiqulu-Cifer-05**

* * *

**Hajimeru**

"U-Ulquiorra?!"

Menoly's eyes grew wide at the sight of the approaching girl. She could barely get her lips to part to address her.

Grimmjow sensed a hint of fear from Menoly, but he didn't know why.

"What're you doing here?"

The Sexta glanced at Menoly for a second before turning his attention to the girl.

"I simply came to investigate what all the yelling was about at this time of night" she replied monotonously.

"Well, ya found it" Grimmjow smirked at her.

Menoly glanced back at the bluenette as if he had a death wish. It was quickly growing apparent that she didn't want to be around that much longer.

She simply shook her head before walking past both of them and sonidoed away.

"Who the hell was that?" Grimmjow asked as he looked in the direction she disappeared to.

"I heard she's going to replace one of the Espadas."

"Long as it ain't me, I couldn't give a shit" he said smirking to himself.

"If you know what's good for you, I highly suggest keeping clear of her" a voice interrupted.

The Sexta narrowed his eyes before turning to the voice's owner.

"What the hell d'ya want, Batman?"

Ulquiorra ignored his fellow Espada and made his way to his room.

"'Ey!"

"Nan da, trash?"

"That girl, who is she?"

"She is none of your concern."

"It true she's supposed to replace one a us?"

"Yes, I think Aizen-Sama has yet to decide on that."

"I sure hella hope it's you getting replaced" Grimmjow smirked conceitedly.

Ulquiorra scoffed lightly before sonidoing off and leaving the Sexta alone.

Grimmjow opened his door, walked back to his bed and fell back.

He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of who she was.

'Replacin' on of the Espadas? She's that strong? Who is she?'

The second he had seen her, he was dumbstruck. Why did she look like Ulquiorra?

He didn't know nor cared; what he wanted to know was if he'd ever get a chance to see her again. Yet he didn't even know her name.

No matter, he'll just track the future Espada.

"Guess there might actually be a babe that CAN handle me. Wonder how much fun she'll be?" he chuckled.

"Only one way ta find out."

**Owari  
**

* * *

Please no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

I swear I will edit this story as soon as possible! Actually, I just want to get the basic idea published first before I do the editing. But anyway, all editing will come in due time.

My other problem is that my internet went out so now I can only get on every other day-week-month. . If you wanna know what she looks like, you can visit my deviantart page: **Arroiqulu-Cifer-05**

* * *

**Hajimeru**

He sauntered down the halls, hoping to run into her again. It had already been a few days since he'd first seen her. The King really couldn't get her out of his mind.

How could he?

Something in his (non-apparent) gut told him that something was special about her.

The Jaegerjaquez sighed as he made his way back to his room feeling disappointed.

As Grimmjow turned a corner and began giving up, he looked up for a moment. There she was. With new found excitement, Grimmjow sped down the hallway.

"Hey!"

She turned her head in his direction. "Grimmjow."

"Ya know my name. I'm hella thrilled."

She shook her head before rebutting.

"As much as I'd like to stand here and converse with you, I really should be going."

"Wait a damn second!"

"What?"

"It true yer gonna replace one of us?"

"That is correct."

"Who's gonna get the cut?"

"I am to replace-"

Ulquiorra called as he sonidoed in. "There you are."

"Goddamnit, Batman" Grimmjow scowled.

"Aizen-Sama wishes to see you immediately."

"What the hell did I do?"

"Not you, idiot. Her."

"Oh" Grimmjow said stupidly.

"Very well then" she gave a curt nod before sonidoing out.

"Did'ja have to interrupt me?"

"It doesn't matter."

He sent an agitated expression to the Quatro only for it to be neutralized.

"Who the hell is she?"

"I told you it's none of your concern, trash."

"I'll ask Aizen then."

The Cuatro stayed silent.

"Fuck" he said to himself and shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"I wanna at least know her name…"

Ulquiorra glanced back at him before answering.

"She is my sister."

**Owari  
**

* * *

Please no flames.


	4. Chapter 4

I swear I will edit this story as soon as possible! Actually, I just want to get the basic idea published first before I do the editing. But anyway, all editing will come in due time.

My other problem is that my internet went out so now I can only get on every other day-week-month. . If you wanna know what she looks like, you can visit my deviantart page: **Arroiqulu-Cifer-05**

* * *

**Hajimeru**

"She is my sister."

Grimmjow's eyes grew wide.

"S-sister?!"

"That is correct, trash. To be more exact, she is my younger twin sister."

Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder at Grimmjow as he exited the long hall.

Of all the people to be drawn to, he had to pick Ulquiorra's sister. Chances were she was Aizen's favorite too. Aizen would probably throw a fit, and Ulquiorra would probably kill him if he fraternized.

"Shit…No fucking way…" he muttered as he walked back to his room.

The Sexta looked up at the ceiling, his scowl and frustration growing.

He was relieved to finally know something about her but frustrated at her kin.

"I guess it makes sense…I guess that's why she looks like him."

The King let out a small sigh. But he really didn't want to stop pursuing her, although it didn't seem like she was as interested in him as he was her.

Playing hard to get, maybe?

No, he wasn't going to stop just because of those two.

Instead, Grimmjow would do whatever it would take to have her.

"His sister, huh?" Grimmjow chuckled.

He paused to think for a moment.

'That idiot. I wanted ta know her name! Che!'

He turned a corner irritably, bumping into someone.

"Watch where yer walking!"

The blue-eyed jaguar looked down to see the same black hair and white skin. Grimmjow immediately assumed it to be the elder Cifer. As he was about to tell him off, but he was yet again cut off.

"Sumimasen."

Ulquiorra would never apologize for something like that. It then clicked in Grimmjow's mind. This wasn't Ulquiorra.

Long black hair framed a porcelain heart-shaped face, melancholic deep green eyes, long lashes, rosy lips and cheeks; she was like a doll.

No doubt, she was smaller than Ulquiorra-at 5"4' ½ and a more slender frame than Neliel, Harribel and Mila Rose. If he had to guess, she was the 3rd or 4th biggest girl. After Harribel and Mila Rose, of course-Neliel was no longer an Espada.

Grimmjow smirked a bit.

"Hey there, Dollface~"

"Excuse me?"

"It's what ya are."

She gave him a disapproving shake of the head before answering back.

"How very inappropriate."

"'Ey, it's true."

"I have a name, and I'd prefer if you used it, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

His smirk grew wider.

'Finally!'

"Arroiuqlu Cifer."

**Owari  
**

* * *

Please no flames.


End file.
